ToASession002
Day 20, 13th Flamerule 8:02 PM] DM: We’ll pick up here on the thirteenth of Flamerule in the Year of the Purple Dragons, 1493DR. It’s Day 20 since the Death Plague started. You can hear that a rainstorm has started outside, the drops falling on the rooftops. None of the locals seem disturbed in the least. Syndra had teleported you to Port Nyanzaru, then sent you on your way to find the Soulmonger and defeat the curse. She’s waiting at Wakanga O’tamu’s home for your successful return. You’d found your way to the Thundering Lizard and procured food and lodging for the night. It is still a couple hours before dark, and you’ve been discussing the guide handouts that were posted at the bulletin board. Darvin went upstairs and Briar wandered away to listen to other conversations in the area. As Kelania and Radzwe started discussing the various guides and your lack of coin around one of the tavern’s tables, a half-elf approached you. She is blonde and has a smattering of scales across the tops of her cheeks like freckles. She has a reddish-brown small dragon perched on her shoulder, its tail wrapped across the back of her neck and shoulders. She says, “Excuse me, did you say you were headed into the jungle?” PM Kelania: Kel grins and says, "We were just looking at the pretty faces on this board here." PM DM: Half-elf: "My name is Xandala. I was hoping that you might be able to help me?" PM Briar: Briar filters back from the crowd, drawn to the woman's pet. "Is that a dragon hatchling?" PM Radzwe: Radzwe scowls at everyone but says nothing PM DM: Xandala scritches under the pseudodragon's chin. "No, Summerwise is a pseudodragon." PM Briar: "Ooh." She jostles around in the crowded tavern, getting different angles on the creature. "I see the tail now." PM Radzwe: Radzwe says, "Are you a guide? You do not seem to be on the guide board" PM DM: Xandala: "No, not a guide. I'm looking for assistance finding my father. He's somewhere in the jungle and I worry for him." PM Kelania: "Well," Kelania says while leaning on a table, "what's he doing out there?" PM DM: Xandala: "He came out here on some mission or another, promising he'd be home at the beginning of last month. He's never this late, so I decided to come find him... but the jungles are too dangerous to go alone and too large to search by myself." PM Kelania: "So, you'd be coming with us?" PM DM: Xandala nods at Kelania. "If you'll have me, yes." PM Briar: "Did he go on his own?" she asks concernedly. PM DM: "He has friends everywhere he goes, but I don't know who." PM Radzwe: Radzwe narrows his eyes, "What sort skills could you bring to a group?" PM DM: She smiles softly, and gestures to the scales on her face. "I have access to some magic." PM Briar: "She has a pet dragon," Briar says to Radzwe. PM Briar: "Well, close to a dragon, at least." PM DM: Summerwise growls softly. PM DM: Xandala: "Summerwise isn't a pet, exactly." PM Kelania: Kel goes to teasingly pet Summerwise. PM DM: Summerwise moves to Xandala's other shoulder to avoid being petted. PM Briar: "Oh? Sorry, mighty dragon." She inclines her head respectfully toward Summerwise, then gestures toward the guide board to ask Xandala about them. "Do you know if any of these people are good at their jobs?" PM DM: Xandala: "I don't know the guides. I've only been here for a few days myself." PM Radzwe: "Do you have any idea where to start looking for your father?" PM DM: Xandala: "I'm not sure. Someone saw him come through here and then head south along the River Soshenstar, but he could have gone anywhere." PM Radzwe: "So do you want to just wander through the jungle and hope we find him?" PM DM: Xandala: "I don't have any other ideas. He carries with him a... a powerful item that prevents him from being located magically." PM Briar: "Then we'll have to find out about them together." PM Radzwe: "Do you just want to join us, or do you have an offer for us to help you?" PM Kelania: "Radzwe, she does have a dragon." PM Briar: "I think it might be more of a partnership." PM Briar: "Between her and the dragon, I mean." PM DM: "I would like to join you, if you're going into the jungles. I can carry my own weight and help where I can. I won't ask for anything else besides the assistance of finding him." PM Kelania: "Its perched on her shoulders, at least." PM Radzwe: "Do you want us to find you a dragon, Kelania?" PM Kelania: "Yeah, that sounds pretty cool." PM Kelania: "Make sure it's purple and has big wings." PM Radzwe: "What if we find a Newt in the jungle and see how well you take care of it." he says with a smirk. PM Kelania: Kel gives a sarcastic smile and says, "I'll take good care of it, I promise." PM Radzwe: "anyone know how we contact any of these guides?" PM Briar: Briar does take at least a moment to give the dragon-woman a moderately stern look and try to discern if she's being forthright or not. PM DM: Xandala: "The barkeep should know." PM Briar: ((8, nice)) PM Kelania: ((7)) PM DM: You can't tell, but she seems nice enough? PM Briar: The firbolg shrugs. This new person has her approval. "Also, I know you're only a few days here, but that's a few more days than us. Know anywhere we could find some work? It looks like things are, erm, expensive." PM Radzwe: "I believe we have a couple hours of day left, should we call it a day or track down a guide first?" PM DM: Xandala: "Same as any other city, I imagine, though I hear the jungles are full of treasures if you know where to look." PM Kelania: "I can try and make some money right here." Kelania says as she flashes a deck of cards. PM Briar: "I've always wondered how cards work." PM Kelania: "I'd be happy to teach you." PM Kelania: "No money down on the first game." PM Radzwe: "I might just go enjoy the expensive room I paid for." PM Kelania: "And I, will enjoy the public room I paid for." PM Briar: "Teach away! I think the goal will be to get money from the people who aren't us, though." PM DM: Kel, give me an Intelligence check, with your proficiency bonus if you are proficient in cards. PM Radzwe: ((I would like to check in with the barkeep about how,when, where to contact a guide?)) PM Briar: ((just for fun, can I roll one as well, to see how well briar's picking the concept up?)) PM DM: Sure. PM Briar: ((not well. 3)) PM Kelania: ((Kel's a real bad teacher, lol 5)) PM Kelania: "So... you take these cards..." PM Briar: "Yes. Right. Cards." Her attention continually wanders to all the various patrons of the tavern. PM Kelania: "Oh wait, give those back." PM Kelania: "I gave you the wrong ones." PM DM: As you are struggling to explain the game to someone who is struggling just as much to understand, a kobold approaches. PM Kelania: Kelania notices Briar's wavering attention and says, "actually, maybe we can try later." PM Kelania: "I need to warm up." PM Kelania: Kelania turns to the Kobold and says, "Uh, hey, you want to try me?" PM Briar: "Oh, alright. Gambling is hard! Too much focus on money in cities." She hands the card back, then cranes her head for yet another small person. PM DM: ((Kelania and Briar can have inspiration for acting out those terrible rolls. lol)) PM Splint: A nervous kobold briskly walks towards the cardsharks. "Wh-what? Oh, maybe another time lady. But forgive me for eavesdropin', but I hear you guys are mustering up a party and headin' for the River Soshentar?" PM Kelania: Kelania grunts and turns away, looking for someone else to gamble with her. "Man, we're going to end up with a whole caravan..." PM Briar: "The more the merrier! Except maybe not, for traipsing through miles of jungle. Still, it'll make better conversation." She bends her head down at nearly a right angle to regard the kobold. "Are you related to the dragon-lady and her dragon friend?" PM Kelania: At that, Kel gives a sudden, "Ha!" PM Splint: The kobold lifts his helmet, a vambrace for a human soldier, and glances at the half-elf. "Ehh..we're not all related...distant cousin perhaps. But I was fixin' on heading up there, looking for some lost buddies myself. I'm a medic with the Order of the Golden Lion, I think you could use a bonesaw like me." PM Kelania: ((would I roll to see what I know about the order of the golden lion?)) PM Briar: ((oh, briar is a firbolg, just so you know)) PM DM: Yeah, Religion or History. PM Kelania: ((3, lol)) PM Kelania: "Yeah, we could use someone to keep us patched up, I guess." PM DM: Never heard of it. PM Kelania: Kelania grins, "You've got my vote." PM Splint: Splint gives a sigh of elation. "Well that's swell. You folks stocked up on provisions? Food?" PM Kelania: "I've got whatever I brought from home, which, uh, probably isn't enough, actually." PM Briar: "Oh, a healer would be good! I have some food, and I'm sure they all do too, but we're going to try to go on an actual supply run. Only that needs money, also." PM Kelania: "Hence, the cards." Kel winks PM DM: Xandala: "I do have a small amount of money that I can use to help if it means leaving sooner." PM Splint: "Hey, I ain't judgin'. A gal's gotta eat. I suppose we could all go stocking up together." PM Kelania: "I could probably leverage for some supplies from the Fist, though I don't know how successful that would be." PM Briar: Briar looks to Xandala and chews her lower lip, considering. "We're also on a pretty urgent mission, but these guides are expensive. Just yours might not be enough." Radzwe and the barkeep 8:31 PM] DM: The barkeep's handing out drinks. PM Radzwe: "Excuse me, do you have moment for a question?" PM Radzwe: "Not that question, a question about guides?" PM DM: "Guides, eh? I can help y'find 'em." PM Radzwe: "My friends and I were interested in contacting Azaka" PM DM: "Azaka's back already? All right. I can send a message to her. You want to meet her tonight or in the morning?" PM Radzwe: "The morning is fine, thank you." PM DM: She nods. "Anything else for ya?" PM Radzwe: "No thank you, I think I will call it a night" PM DM: She nods and moves to fill a cup for another customer. Radzwe returns to the group PM Radzwe: "I talked to the barkeep, Azaka should meet us in the morning" PM Radzwe: "She was willing to guide if we help her with her errand" PM Kelania: "Hey Radzwe, how are you at cards?" PM Kelania: "I need a warm up." PM Briar: "What was the errand? We're taking on a lot of, er, responsibilities." PM Radzwe: "I like my money too much for cards" PM Radzwe: ((We read all the guides stuff last week)) PM Briar: "It's going to have to be our money to not die in the jungle. Not much to lose." PM Briar: ((briar was off Talking to the Crowd so it was just an in character request, you don't need to give me a full on breakdown)) PM DM: Azaka wanted you to help her recover a mask from pterafolk at Firefinger. PM Kelania: "I said I'd give Briar a practice match, so I'm willing to extend that to you." PM Briar: "I think I'll be better off learning in the jungle, when there's not anything else to do." PM Kelania: "No better way to learn." PM DM: So, if we're ready to move on, we can say that Splint and Xandala have joined the group, Azaka will meet you in the morning, Kel loses 2 sp at cards through the night, and everyone gets some rest. Anything else you wanted to do before that? Day 21, 14th Flamerule 8:57 PM] DM: It is the 14th of Flamerule, 1493DR the Year of the Purple Dragon. It is Day 21 of the Death Curse. You've come down from your rest to find Azaka Stormfang, a Chultan woman, sitting at the bar, waiting. PM Radzwe: "good morning" PM DM: Azaka: "I assume you are the ones who wished to hire me?" PM Kelania: Kel yawns, "You our guide?" PM Briar: Briar stretches as she descends the stairs to the tavern, pulling on the last bits of her armor -- nowhere to store it, so might as well wear the stuff around -- and wrapping it in the cloth she purchased yesterday to keep off the heat. "Oh, hello! Are you Azaka?" PM Radzwe: "We need to venture into the jungle to help a friend, but we are also prepared to help you find your mask" PM DM: Azaka: "I am. I can take you many places for a fee or Firefinger for free. If you help me retrieve my mask, I will continue to guide you for three months without pay." PM Radzwe: "I think we are in agreement to help you. What do we need to do to get ready for the jungle?" PM Splint: Splint stumbles down the stairs, eager to hear the voice of Chultan guide. "You had us at without pay, my friend." PM DM: Azaka: "The jungle is dangerous. Weapons, armor if you use it." She looks at Briar. "That armor will be heavy and hot. Hopefully you are strong enough to carry it. Insect repellent is useful to prevent sickness. Food. It is at least a tenday to Firefinger, and while it is possible to find food and water, you should plan to bring some rations for the bad days." PM Kelania: "I'll head to Fort Beluarian and see what I can get them to give me. You all plan to stick around here?" PM DM: Azaka: "Fort Beluarian is seven days walk from here." PM DM: "A rain catcher for water would also be useful. Will you wish to travel the river or walk?" PM Briar: "I'm pretty strong as a rule, but I did try to at least keep the sun from shining onto it. How far will the river go?" PM DM: Azaka: "Do you have a map? River Tiryki goes right by Firefinger." PM Splint: Splint nods, "I'm inclined to taking a boat as well. I know my way round a canoe, if I don't say so myself." PM DM: Azaka looks around. "A canoe is good for six. Not cheap, either. You may be able to squeeze with so many little ones, but it will not be comfortable." PM Radzwe: "We are also trying to solve the death curse you may have heard about. Do you know anyhting about it?" PM DM: Azaka: "Many have come in search of it. Nobody knows where it is... though perhaps... if you seek guidance I can take you to Orolunga. Saja N'baza may be able to help you." PM Radzwe: "That seems like a good lead, thank you." PM DM: Azaka: "Firefinger first, though, yes?" PM Briar: Briar nods. "Who's this Saja, though?" PM DM: Azaka: "She is a protector who knows a great many things about the jungles." PM Splint: "Good, we could use a lot of knowledge and protecting out there." PM Radzwe: "Where can we get the things we need?" PM Splint: "Say, Azaka - my name's Splint by the way - have you heard about a group of paladins that went venturin' up a bit too far up the river. They're human, shiny armor, wear a gauntlet on their tabards...I'm looking for them." PM DM: Azaka: "The Red Bazaar has many things, the Grand Souk will have the rest." PM Kelania: "Oh right, introductions." PM Kelania: "I'm Kelania. Hi." PM Briar: "Briar!" PM Radzwe: "My name is Radzwe" PM Briar: "I think you also needed to know that. Sorry." She looks to the kobold. PM DM: She turns and peers at the kobold. "There are many people in shiny armor stomping through the jungles where they don't belong." PM Radzwe: "Do we all go together to buy things?" PM Kelania: Kelania gives a small wave, and smiles at the contrast between her and Briar's introductions. PM Splint: Splint nods. "Well, worth an ask." PM Kelania: "Do we think we'd be better as a big group or individuals?" PM Splint: "Ya ask me, we might get a better deal if we buy all stuff we need in bulk." PM Radzwe: "I would also appreciate an educated eye to appraise our purchases" 9:18 PM] Kelania: "Do you know any of the shops, Azaka?" PM Radzwe: "So we don't buy something fancy looking that doesn't work" PM DM: Azaka: "I know some, but I do not frequent them." PM Briar: "You must get your supplies from somewhere, though, right?" PM DM: Azaka: "The jungle provides most of what I need." PM Briar: "But it can't provide for us. Darn. Well, we'll have to go looking, and keep an eye out for more coin-grabby children." PM Splint: ((are we already in a market area?)) PM DM: Yes, the inn is in the Red Bazaar. PM DM: You head out to purchase your goods. Please document what you're buying (individually and as a group) here, along with your total amount spent, just for bookkeeping's sake. Azaka also mentions that if you don't have at least two waterskins, that should also be a priority. PM Kelania: ((I have spent 1 gold on salve)) PM Kelania: ((I also already have a waterskin)) PM Radzwe: salve 2x 20days 2gp waterskin 2sp raincatrcher 1gp PM Kelania: ((2 more gold for kel's share of the canoe)) PM Radzwe: 150sp for 30 days of rations PM Splint: ((i'll purchase a salve for myself as well - -1gp)) PM Briar: ((briar will chip in 2gp for her share of the canoe, then 2gp for two salves, 6sp for three more waterskins, 1gp for a rain catcher, 2gp for an iron pot to boil water in; total 7gp and 6sp)) PM DM: Ok! So, it's probably around noon by the time that you get everything settled. Is there anything else you want to do in the city before you make your first trek into the jungles of Chult? PM DM: So, you head out and Azaka leads you to the east a ways so that you can get into the canoe and get situated. It is a bit rainy today, so everything is wet, but the cloud cover is nice for Splint. PM DM: Every morning as you set out, I will ask you a series of questions- Which hex do you want to travel through, What pace do you want to take today, who is foraging along the way, and are you using insect repellent? You can discuss with the group in lounge, then someone can let me know which it will be. I will roll your navigation check in secret using the highest Survival score of the group at advantage for having Azaka to help. PM Splint: Splint takes in a hearty breath PM Briar: Briar applies a hearty dose of anti-bug and gets situated in the canoe. Probably at an oar, considering these small allies. PM Kelania: Kelania also uses a dose of her salve. PM Radzwe: I hold off on the salve first day PM Briar: "At least it's not a real ship," Briar comments between heaves of the paddle. "I went out to sea once -- never, ever again." PM Kelania: "What happened? I don't get to sail often." PM Splint: Splint takes up an oars position. He also applies a salve, keeping an eye on the goblin to see if bugs really are active as Azaka says they are. PM Briar: "The ocean and I had a lot of disagreements about who my lunch ought to belong to, and it won every time." PM Briar: Briar keeps a lookout for areas of relatively flat ground where a fire could be started without burning the jungle down. PM Splint: As Splint rows, he tilts his head to look behind at Briar. "So what happened out there at sea? Shipwreck?" PM Briar: "No. Just lots of vomiting, until I asked to be let off at the first port." PM Splint: "Lucky you if alls you lost was your lunch." PM Kelania: "That's not how you get your 'sea legs'." PM Briar: "The sea can keep its legs, and I'll have mine planted on land. Or, I guess, river canoes." PM DM: So you head up the river at a normal pace. Hours into the journey, Azaka says, "We should look for camp here. Travel at night is dangerous." PM Splint: Splint nods. "Let's beach this thing, camp it is." PM DM: You're able to find a suitable enough place to camp easily enough. You can pull the canoe out of the river so it doesn't float away. Who is foraging? PM Kelania: ((is anyone particularly good at survival?)) PM Briar: ((who's survivaly here? i've got +4)) PM Kelania: ((just +1 here)) PM DM: Darvin takes his bow and says, "I'll get dinner." PM DM: Azaka says, "Your elf friend and I will handle tonight. You watch the camp." PM Kelania: "Keep him safe" PM Splint: "Hey, happy hunting out there."" PM Briar: Briar starts up a fire with her tinderbox while others go off to forage, scooping her pot full of river water and setting it carefully in the flames to boil. PM Kelania: Kel is sitting near the fire, shuffling her cards. PM Splint: Splint looks longingly at the pair of hunters as his stomach growls. "You know what, I trained a little bit in foraging...I'll be back folks." ((10)) PM DM: So Azaka, Darvin, and Splint head off, one to the bushes, the other two to the river. After some time, they return. Between them they've found a veritable feast of 28 pounds of fish and berries and mushrooms and you're able to find 24 gallons of drinkable water between you and the pot. Each person needs 1 pound of food and 2 gallons of water per day, so you're all covered for tonight. No rations required. PM Briar: "Wow! Good collecting." PM Kelania: "Hey, nice job guys." PM Radzwe: "Well done" PM Kelania: Kel lifts herself from her seat, and begins to prepare her share. PM DM: Azaka: "Good, you must boil the water before drinking if it comes from the rivers. Throat leeches." PM Briar: "That... doesn't sound fun." She covers the front of her throat protectively with one hand and looks toward the river with narrowed eyes. PM Splint: "Alls in days work" PM Radzwe: "can we cure the fish to preserve them with the things we have?" PM DM: Azaka shakes her head. "Not necessary for now, and takes too long to be worth it while we are moving." PM DM: Azaka: "We will not have to look for food tomorrow, but you will not want to eat it the day after." PM Radzwe: ((Is the lady with the psuedodragon still with us?)) PM DM: Yes. She's looking a bit uncomfortable after the throat leeches comment. PM Radzwe: "any more thoughts on how we can find your father?" PM Radzwe: Radzwe nods PM DM: Xandala: "I hope we can find evidence of his passing, or happen across other travelers who have seen him." PM Briar: "If he came this way, he might've used the river as well. We could look at likely stopping places to see if there are signs of someone camping there." PM DM: Xandala nods and feeds a bit of fish to Summerwise. "Thank you for helping me." PM Radzwe: ((16 ins check on Xandala)) PM DM: She seems to be honestly thanking you for your assistance and in her plans to find him. PM Briar: "You paid for most of this canoe, so I think the cooperating has gone well so far." PM Kelania: "So how do you get a dragon like that? Do you two have a cute meeting story?" PM Radzwe: ((gift horse, mouth and all)) PM DM: Xandala smiles. "Summerwise is my friend. I think they recognized my kinship and we have traveled together for some time." Summerwise purrs. PM Radzwe: "Does Summerwise have any thoughts on this excursion?" PM Kelania: ((are there any small lizards or the like around?)) PM DM: Xandala: "Summerwise can't exactly talk, though they can communicate emotion through telepathy. They are my friend and are content to travel with me." PM DM: I'm sure you could find one if you wanted to look. PM Kelania: Kel says, jokingly, "I'll show you kinship..." PM Radzwe: "I owe Kel a newt" PM Kelania: and looks for a small ground lizard 10:17 PM] Splint: Splint munches on mushrooms "Dragons are something else, ain't they....Has it killed anything yet?" PM DM: Roll a... survival or investigation check. PM Kelania: ((19!!!)) PM Radzwe: ((Radz found his nose on his face)) PM Splint: ((newt support inc)) PM DM: You can find a lizard. About six inches long without the tail. It's green. PM Kelania: Kel gives it some of her food, and begins to talk softly to it. PM DM: Xandala: "We don't... kill, usually." PM Kelania: "Hey buddy. You want to make a deal? You hang out with me and I give you my scraps. Sound good?" PM DM: Animal Handling, Kel. PM Kelania: ((9)) PM DM: The lizard eats, but starts to try to get away once it's done. PM Splint: Splint turns to Xandala "Well I guess it doesn't have to kill...just bruise up some baddies a bit." PM Kelania: Kel frantically puts more food down. PM Kelania: "Hey hey hey, we aren't done here! PM Radzwe: "What if we just look for a big lizard that can keep you as a pet?" PM DM: Summerwise glides down from Xandala's shoulder and lands on the lizard, stabbing the creature with their tail stinger. The lizard stops struggling and lies motionless in front of Kelania. Summerwise chirps a bit, then flies back to Xandala where they curl up in her lap. PM Kelania: "Hey hey hey!" PM Radzwe: "Quick, put it on your shoulder!" PM Kelania: ((lol)) PM Kelania: Kelania picks up the lizard by the tail, and tosses it to Summerwise PM Kelania: "I think this is yours." PM DM: The lizard lands and starts to scurry away. Xandala: "Summerwise's tail has a sedative. I believe they were trying to help." PM DM: She pets Summerwise, who purrs in her lap like a scaly cat. PM Kelania: "I think they were trying to get a quick snack." PM Radzwe: Radzwe is getting sleepy, "Do we need a watch rotation?" PM DM: Azaka's been sitting at the side of the group, nibbling and watching the shadows. "Yes." PM Radzwe: "I can take middle watch" PM DM: But you don't have to actually come up with who's on watch when. It'll just be randomly decided who's on when encounters happen. PM Splint: ((how many people will need for a watch?)) PM DM: You can decide whether you want to do singles or doubles. PM Kelania: Kelania says, "Wake me up when you're tired, Radz." and heads to bed. Day 22, 15th Flamerule- Stirge encounter PM DM: Ok. It is the 15th of Flamerule, Day 22 since the Death Plague started. It is rainy outside, so Splint is unbothered by the sun, but everything is wet. You are camping along the river. Your last stated destination is Firefinger, which is now about 110 miles away. Your long rest is complete, you recover your hp, spell slots, etc., and you are able to change your prepared spells. PM DM: What pace would you like to set and who is using insect repellent? PM Kelania: Kel uses a dose of salve PM Radzwe: No salve for me, think fast pace today. PM Splint: ((I'll use a salve)) PM DM: Ok, so you're headed up river. There's some times when you have to pull the canoe out and travel along by land because there's waterfalls or the rapids get so intense that Azaka tells you to go ashore. Let's get Perception checks, please. 10:43 PM] Radzwe: ((3)) PM Splint: ((12)) PM Kelania: ((5)) PM DM: Briar's carrying the canoe past the rocks when Splint notices someone's boots sticking out of the bushes ahead. PM Splint: Splint's head pops up with excitement. "Hey, you there in the bushes! Show yourself, we mean you no harm!" PM Radzwe: Radzwe looks at Splint PM Kelania: Kel draws her light crossbow and hangs back. PM DM: The boots are facing like whoever's wearing them is laying face-down on the ground. PM Radzwe: "What are you talking about?" PM Splint: Splint slowly paces towards the bushes and notices a lack of movement "Hey, you--" PM Radzwe: "Radzwe looks around PM Kelania: "Are they... alive?" PM Radzwe: "If you see something you should probably point it out to the group before you confront it" PM Kelania: After Radzwe says that, Kel begins to sprint towards the body. PM Splint: Splint briskly walks towards the face down body PM DM: As you get closer, bat-sized mosquito creatures take notice and take flight, fluttering out of the bushes towards you. Roll initiative. PM Splint: ((11)) PM DM: Xandala: 8, Summerwise: 11, Azaka: 18 PM Radzwe: ((20)) PM Splint: ((nice)) PM Kelania: ((13)) PM DM: So first up is @Radzwe . You can reach the closest stirge with 25' movement. PM Radzwe: Radzwe moves to the closest Stirge and swats with his spear PM Radzwe: ((8a)) PM Radzwe: Then recovers to throw a kick at the same stirge he just missed PM Radzwe: ((13a,9b)) PM DM: Unfortunately, both the spear and the kick will miss. PM DM: Azaka draws her longbow and takes aim. She fires one shot that disappears into the bushes, and cursing, she fires again... and one of the stirges explodes into a cloud of bloody mist. PM DM: Darvin does the same with his arrow ((17, 5)) PM DM: Briar runs up next to the goblin and swings with her longsword, but misses. PM DM: And then it is @Kelania PM DM: You can climb up the ridge next to you or run about 15' to the north to get around it for visibility. PM Kelania: Kelania runs up to the ridge, loads a crossbow bolt, and fires it as soon as she reaches the cliff. PM Kelania: ((18a, 12d)) PM DM: That'll hit and another stirge bursts. PM DM: The stirge closest to Radzwe will attempt to suck his blood. But he manages to wriggle out of the way of its long nose. PM DM: @Splint ! PM Splint: Splint freezes in place for a short moment, but then moves behind Radzwe and murmurs a prayer to Bahamut PM Splint: ((5d, DEX save for the mosquito nearest Radzwe)) PM DM: What does Splint's Sacred Flame look like? The stirge saves, but half damage still kills it. PM Splint: Splint finishes his short prayer, points his dagger at the mosquito and yelps "Begone!" A small flame sparks from the abdomen of the insect, then the creature rapidly combusts into ash PM DM: Ok! Xandala just flicks her wrist, almost lazily, and a spark of fire flies towards the last stirge, incinerating it as well. And that's the end of combat. 11:11 PM] DM: Azaka puts her bow away. "Disgusting creatures." PM Splint: Splint , surprised, gives a short, nervous laugh. "Ha! Damned suckers!" PM DM: Briar pokes at one with her sword. "I wonder how much they need to eat." PM Radzwe: "Lets see this body that caused all this problem" PM Splint: Splint looks back "Everyone ok, yeah!? Good good." PM Kelania: Kel moves to the body. PM DM: The body is a swollen, purple corpse of an elf in explorer's gear. PM Splint: Splint sheaths his dagger and inspects the body. PM Kelania: "Oh jeez..." PM Radzwe: "this isn't your dad is it?" Not to be indelicate" PM DM: Xandala: "No." PM Splint: (( what killed the elf, the mosquitos?)) PM Kelania: "Is this any of yours?" PM DM: You can roll a Medicine check to try to figure it out. PM Splint: ((7)) PM Kelania: ((19)) PM Radzwe: ((go halfling, its your birthday)) PM Kelania: ((heck yeah)) PM DM: Kelania manages to find a tear in the boot, which leads her to a bite mark above the ankle. It looks like he's been dead a few days of a poisonous snake bite. PM Kelania: "Looks like snakes." PM Radzwe: ((But not related to Xantha)) PM DM: No. PM Kelania: "Tuck your pants into your boots, if for some reason you hadn't already" PM Kelania: Does the body have any valuables? PM DM: Azaka: "The snakes will still bite through your clothes. Better to avoid them." PM DM: You can try an Investigation check. PM Kelania: "Might as well give them something to go through." PM Radzwe: ((5)) PM Kelania: ((10)) PM Splint: ((19)) PM Splint: ((nat 20 - 1)) PM Kelania: ((nice)) PM DM: It looks like maybe he's already been looted or wasn't carrying much, but you manage to cobble together the remains of a climber's kit scattered around his body. PM Splint: Splint snatches the kit. "Poor bastard...at least this might be of use." PM Radzwe: "Ready to keep moving?" PM DM: So, stirges defeated, you get the canoe back to the water and continue on your way until just before dark when Azaka points out a place to rest for the night. PM Kelania: Kel looks around. "Seems like it." PM DM: There is still enough food and water from the previous day to sustain you without rations. PM Radzwe: Radzwe eats and gets ready for some rest PM Splint: Splint gulps down some fish and prepares for watch PM Kelania: Kel eats her rations by the fire. PM DM: The night passes uneventfully, which is good considering how tired you are from rowing hard all day. PM Radzwe: Normal pace, Azaka and darvin foraging and no salve for me PM Kelania: After seeing Radzwe fine with no salve so far, Kelania decides to go without for the day. PM Splint: Splint will use a salve, and assist with foraging